Chaque jour
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Quelqu'un a à se battre, chaque jour...


Titre : Chaque Jour.

Auteur : Sydney – dite aussi Miss Sheppard –

Genre : Je sais pas trop... Peut être bien Drame. Rien de joyeux en tous cas.

Rating : Je dirais K+ parce que y'a du torturage psychologique dans l'air.

Disclaimer : Bon, je vous file un scoop : je ne suis ni Jonathan Glassner, ni Brad Wright ni Richard Dean Anderson, Jonathan Glassner, Brad Wright, Michael Greenburg ni une actionnaire de Gekko Film Corp., ou Double Secret Productions ou encore MGM Worldwide Television, Inc., ou même n'importe quel autre personne pouvant grappiller ne serait-ce qu'un centime d'euro ou de dollar en écrivant sur la série Stargate Atlantis. Toute fois, si vous êtes une âme au grand cœur, c'est pas de refus :p

Note : Laissez une lycéenne qui a cinq minutes d'avance sur son bus de treize heure une, un jour de rentrée après les vacances de la Toussaint, avec un bloc note et un stylo, et voyez ce que ça donne.

Note 2 : Point de vue interne de... Oh vous allez vite comprendre. C'est la personne qui s'adaptait le mieux pour l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais à ce moment là.

**Chaque Jour.**

Nous voilà repartis pour une nouvelle journée.

Et chaque jour la même rengaine.

Trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde qu'on préfèrerait oublier.

Et tenter de se mettre sur ses pieds en faisant abstraction de cette _gravité _qui nous tire vers le fond. Encore.

Et tenter de remettre les pieds sur Terre. Rêver plutôt que tenter.

C'est sur cette Cité que se posent nos pieds.

Trouver la force, dans ces couloirs, d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Et se mettre au travail. Chercher, comprendre, raisonner, expliquer.

Et se battre.

Trouver le courage de continuer, et de ne pas chuter dans ces couloirs sans fin, alors que la seule envie est de s'asseoir, et d'abandonner. De s'abandonner.

Se battre. Facile à dire. Moins facile à faire.

S'asseoir un instant. Et penser.

Ressasser sans cesse cette saloperie de journée.

Celle où on a perdu un membre important. Pas plus que les autres.

Cette valeur infinie que vaut la vie d'une personne.

Malgré ce qu'on admet, pour nous certaines valeurs sont plus infinies que d'autres.

Ressasser sans cesse cette saloperie de journée où on a perdu un ami. Quelqu'un de confiance, que jamais on aura féliciter pour le travail qu'il aura fait. Pour tout ce qu'il nous aura donné.

Pour nous avoir tous sauvés.

Et fermer les yeux sur cette pensée, que jamais on ne l'oublierait.

Ouvrir les yeux, une nouvelle fois. Se levant en se disant que ce serait peut être son tour cette fois.

Se disant pourquoi c'était lui et pas moi ?

Que ça sera peut être la dernière fois, qu'on croise ces gens, dans ces couloirs sans fin, alors que l'aude se lève sur cette Cité Magique.

Croiser un major aux cheveux ébouriffés, donnant une énième excuse pour justifier que se n'est pas du tout de ses quartiers dont il sortait.

Réveiller ce physicien tchèque dans un labo où toute la nuit il a dû bosser.

Se servir ce café, geste qu'on recommencera dix fois dans la journée.

Faire une découverte, peut-être.

Se prendre la tête avec un hypocrite de scientifique.

Courir pour un briefing.

Arriver assez en retard pour trouver ses coéquipiers rire un peu.

La voir, elle. Et son sourire. Sa joie de vivre, son courage.

Surprendre des regards malicieux entre une Athosienne et le même Major que croisé plus tôt.

Partir sur une planète.

Et se battre.

Se battre, toujours, et jusqu'au bout.

Ne jamais arrêter de se battre.

Pour eux.

Pour elle.

Pour nous.

Pour le futur.

Pour tout le reste.

Pour le plaisir de recroiser leurs regards.

Celui de rencontrer à nouveaux des inconnus.

Trouver un objet qui nous rendra fous.

Retrouver cette femme qui nous fait devenir dingue.

Retrouver sa fraîcheur, sa franchise, son courage.

Et pouvoir poser une main sur son épaule, quand à la nuit tombée, elle aussi a peur.

Peur de perdre de nouveau un ami qui lui est cher.

Pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, et en un instant, retrouver ce courage qui nous fait nous battre.

Pour ce qu'on est.

Pour ce qu'on vit.

Pour ce qu'on vivra, et qu'on sera.

Pour ce futur, celui qu'on veut.

Pour que la vie continue.

Chaque jour.


End file.
